


Who Let You Choose How I Live My Life

by SpaceTeaFox0w0



Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Literature with Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTeaFox0w0/pseuds/SpaceTeaFox0w0
Summary: Late Night Literature with Tea episode 3:An argument about education and the words I wanna say.
Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152215
Kudos: 1





	Who Let You Choose How I Live My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: swearing  
> I’m upset and tired and experiencing gifted kid burnout, enjoy.

Who the hell let you choose how I live _my_ life. Not yours not the government’s **mine.**

I’m just a fucking kid I shouldn’t have to worry about what job I have in the next few years and drowning in school work because I can’t focus shouldn’t be the cause of my tears.   
  
I’m sobbing and clawing at throat, but I can’t make any noise because crying isn’t for big girls and boys.

Maybe I don’t wanna be in a stupid fucking college class, maybe I wish I’d been super dumb. At least idiots are allowed to have fun.

I don’t know what you want from me but hey now it’s affect more people than just you. Sometimes I wish I stayed in my head in that perfect life I drew.

I don’t fucking want to be gifted and I don’t wanna be like you. I don’t wanna worry about all my assignments compiling because I’m simply not in the mood.

I don’t want my friends to be concerned but I can’t fucking take it anymore, I wanna be something uneducated like a crab idle by the shore.

I’m tired

Im upset 

Im on the verge of doing something I might regret.


End file.
